


Kinktober 18

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, D/s dynamic, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Knife Play, NSFW, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: She wants to take the blade play to the next level. Dean trusts her enough to agree. He doesn’t regret it.





	Kinktober 18

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of Kinktober with prompt Blood. I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Always practice Safe, Sane, and Consensual (SSC) sex. Blood play is just as risky as unprotected sex, never do it with someone you don’t know is disease-free. More importantly, never do it with someone you don’t trust completely.

The sting when the blade pierced his skin should have been a turn-off. Instead, it was a jolt of pleasure that shot directly to his cock. She had used some of her fancy bondage to tie him to the armchair in the bedroom. He could see her every move, watch the blade move closer and closer until it sliced another small cut in his skin. Her lips immediately closed on the tiny cut, kissing the spot, her tongue swiping over it soothingly. 

In the back of Dean’s mind floated the thought that this should not be as hot as it was. He pushed it further back in favor of simply enjoying the sensations she was creating. The cuts were no deeper than papercuts. When she kissed him again, he could taste the faint metallic flavor of his own blood on her tongue. Mixed with the taste of her, it made his head swim. His cock was so hard it was almost painful. Each time he tried to move, the ropes held him back. 

She teased and taunted him, keeping her pussy just out of his reach, but close enough that he could feel the heat on his cock. He wanted her. Wanted to feel her soft, wet warmth envelop him. Occasionally, she would give him just a tiny taste, sliding her slick folds along his cock. It was pure torture. 

When she finally sank down on his cock, Dean’s drawn-out groan of “oh fuck” vibrated through both of them. The tip of the blade pricked his skin in the hollow of his throat and she bent to lick the bead of blood off him. When she kissed him again, the taste of it was still on her tongue. 

She rode him slowly, relishing the sensation of his cock moving inside her. She had already come twice, now she focused on teasing and torturing Dean, pushing him toward the edge slowly. Inexorably. His body trembled beneath her, his muscles straining against the ropes. He wanted to touch her so desperately. His panting breaths fanned hot over her skin. Words dripped from his lips. A stream of pleas, curses, and her name, like a prayer. Each sound, each tremble, each attempted thrust of his hips; she took it all in. 

The blade had fallen from her hand, forgotten in the pleasure of the moment. Her lips and fingers found all of his sensitive spots, driving him ever closer to release. She breathed words of praise in his ear, coaxed him with her voice. The sound he made when he finally found his release was muffled against her skin. She held him while his body shook beneath her. 


End file.
